Power Rangers Car Force
Plot and Episodes ☀Power Rangers Car force is a Power Rangers new car series created by Ryan Roberts. New Place: Arizona. Plot Only Cars Has super. We Have to save the Galaxy, and Fix things up. I hope the evil Learns their lessons. By Ryan Roberts(Me). After the giant monster fight, They build things back, and put new things on under 5 minutes Episodes of Power Rangers Car Force, and Super Car Force: 1: How did it begin? 2: How did it begin?(pt2) 3: Ryan's Revenge 4: Dance along 5: the new rangers for the total 12 6: Tails the Black Ranger 7: Zooey the White Ranger 8: Amy Rose the Lavender Ranger 9: Sonic the Navy Ranger 10: Sticks the Orange Ranger 11: Perci the Maroon Ranger 12: Forced Bones 13: Sonic, and Amy Rose's wedding 14: Rock a bye bivalve 15: Close to the finale 16: the big finale Super: 17: Super Car Force 18: Barefooted Amy Rose 19: Switched names 20: Nerf war azure 21: Muscle up 22: Money helper 23: Game Rampage 24: Sticky situation 25: Focus Ryan 26: Switched Bodies 27: Lost memory 28: Our first Team up 29: You can't Kill Me Sticks 30: Ryan, and Sticks's high Kick challenge 31: Another Team up 32: A strange case of the munchies 33: Rock concert 34: Biggest Team up ever 35: 2 to go and finally 36: The Final Duel Weapons and Monsters master xandred Revenger Ben Dancer Clara Elijah pomp Name switcher Mike Body switcher Henry Baby William Wedding steal Jen Kick of Bill Super Dallas Swear Jake Dr. Eggman Chad Roberts and other = ☀Car Force weapons Long saber(Red) Caller(Pink) Snowball Cannon(Green) Blocker Gun(Blue) Yellow Bow(Yellow) Conka(gold) Long wrench(black) Batter(white) Hammer(Lavender) Shield(Navy) Boomerang(orange) Batter balls(Maroon) Rangers 1 Carforce Red Johnny Trecartin 2 Carforce Pink Jaiden Logan 3 Carforce Green Ryan Roberts(Me) 4 Carforce Blue Leah Sites 5 Carforce Yellow Corbon 6 Carforce Gold Andy Bean 7 Carforce Black Tails the Fox 8 Carforce White Zooey the Vixen 9 Carforce Lavender Amy Rose 10 Carforce Navy Sonic The Hedgehog 11 Carforce Orange Sticks the Badger 12 Carforce Maroon Perci the Bandicoot Megazords, and roll calls 6 megazord 8 megazord 10 Megazord 12 total Megazord Fast mode megazord super 12 megazord (Super) ultimate 12 megazord(Super) Wereboy 12 megazord.(Super) 6 megazord go! 8 megazord go! 10 Megazord go! 12 total Megazord go! Fast mode megazord go! super 12 megazord go! ultimate 12 megazord go! Wereboy 12 megazord go! Go Go Car Force Anna grow, Zack Grow, Elijah Grow, Percy Grow, Kate Grow, Franklin Grow, Black Grow, George Grow, Lavender Grow, Ian Grow, Henry Grow, Clara Grow. Johnny Car Force Red Jaiden Car Force Pink Ryan Car Force Green Leah Car Force Blue Corbon Car Force Yellow Andy Car Force Gold Tails Car Force Black Zooey Car Force White Amy Car Force Lavender Sonic Car Force Navy Sticks Car Force Orange Perci Car Force Maroon, or 1 Car Force Red 2 Car Force Pink 3 Car Force Green 4 Car Force Blue 5 Car Force Yellow 6 Car Force Gold 7 Car Force Black 8 Car Force White 9 Car Force Lavender 10 Car Force Navy 11 Car Force Orange 12 Car Force Maroon Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Car Force Category:Series Premiere